Duque Venomania
by Let's Have Fun
Summary: Aquela era para ser apenas mais uma festa. Apenas mais uma noite.


Ele era um duque respeitado, adorado, admirado. Todos sempre se encantavam ao vê-lo. Não havia mulher capaz de resistir ao seu encanto. Às vezes, nem alguns homens resistiam. Mas o duque não se interessava por homens. Com exceção de um. Era seu passatempo preferido. Ele se deleitava quando estavam juntos.

O duque sempre mantinha a pose. Seu longo cabelo roxo estava sempre alinhado, as roupas eram sempre impecáveis. Mas ele, aquele homem de cabelo e olhos azuis, conhecia o outro lado do duque. Ele sabia como o duque era na privacidade do quarto. Ele e outras mulheres, mas o duque lhe tinha um carinho especial. O duque se importava com ele. Algumas mulheres tinham a ilusão de serem igualmente importantes, mas não eram. Ele era quase o braço direito do duque.

- Mantenha a compostura, duque, ou as pessoas estranharão. – aquelas palavras, ditas ao pé de seu ouvido, quase fizeram o duque perder o controle.

Ele sempre o desejava. Era um desejo mútuo, recíproco. Eles sempre se desejavam. Foi numa festa no castelo que tudo começara. E talvez fosse numa festa que tudo acabaria. Até que acabasse, o duque continuaria desejando o homem de olhos hipnotizantes que o fez sair da rotina. Mas o duque não se importava. Tinha sido uma deliciosa quebra de rotina.

- Quando quiser, venha ao meu quarto. – essas eram sempre as palavras que encerravam a noite. Depois, o duque dava as costas e se retirava para seu aposento.

Nunca demorava muito para quem alguém batesse na porta e chamasse pelo duque, que reconhecia a voz do rapaz de cabelos azuis. Logo a permissão era concedida e ele entrava sem muita cerimônia no quarto, encontrando o duque lendo algo em sua cama repleta de ornamentos. Com sua entrada, o duque sempre punha o livro de lado e sorria calmamente.

- Eu sabia que viria hoje também.

O visitante soltava uma risadinha baixa, fechando a porta e se aproximando. O duque se levantava para recebê-lo e o abraçava. Após algumas carícias, eles se envolviam em um beijo profundo, demorado, calmo. Então o duque começava a despir o parceiro e ser despido por ele. Então os dois caíam na cama, com as mãos inquietas do duque vasculhando o corpo do outro.

Naquela vez, porém, o duque estava menos ansioso. O rapaz estranhou, se afastando minimamente do duque ao perguntar se algo tinha acontecido. O duque nada disse, apenas sorrindo de canto. O rapaz insistiu, arrancando um suspiro do parceiro.

- Não pode simplesmente aproveitar a noite? Tudo precisa de explicação?

Pelo olhar sério que recebeu, o jovem percebeu que tinha feito o que não devia. Desculpou-se, dizendo que não era importante que ele soubesse, desde que o duque melhorasse. Então tornou a acariciá-lo, a provocá-lo, fazendo com que o duque relaxasse. Logo estavam atracados um ao outro como antes, dessa vez com o duque agindo como o habitual. O rapaz de olhos azuis então sentiu os toques lhe descerem até as pernas, que logo foram trazidas para trás. Em seguida, a penetração.

O rapaz gemeu. A primeira estocada sempre doía, independentemente de quantas vezes a cena se repetisse. Mas as seguintes doíam cada vez menos. O rapaz gemia com vontade, sentindo duque dentro de si. O duque, por sua vez, o provocava continuamente. Adorava aqueles momentos em que tinha a outra pessoa vulnerável a seus encantos e trejeitos. Adorava estar no controle.

Assim que o duque se sentiu chegar ao ápice, retirou seu membro do parceiro. Aquela noite seria especial. Aquela noite seria diferente. Tinha de causar uma boa impressão. Tinha de proporcionar o maior prazer que conseguia. Seu parceiro merecia aquilo. Merecia o mínimo de atenção naquela noite que marcaria para sempre sua vida. Então o duque daria o melhor de si.

Calmamente soltou o longo cabelo roxo, deixando algumas mechas caírem sobre o corpo do outro, lhe roçando a pele e lhe fazendo cócegas. Então desceu a boca, sempre beijando o parceiro com vontade, até lhe chegar às partes baixas, as mais sensíveis. Ouviu um gemido mais carregado de prazer assim que roçou os lábios na ponta do membro do rapaz de cabelo azul, sorrindo de canto com a reação que causara.

Então, como se fosse um doce, o duque começou a lamber o membro rijo diante de si. O companheiro gemia cada vez mais, enlouquecendo de prazer conforme o duque continuava. Era a primeira vez que o duque lhe fazia um oral, algo não estava certo. Mas sua mente só conseguia se focar em uma coisa: querer mais daquilo. Daquele momento especial, único. Cada vez mais.

- Oh, duque…! – ele se sentiu uma menininha indefesa nas mãos de um adulto experiente. E talvez eles fossem aquilo mesmo. Claro que o duque seria o adulto experiente. Ninguém conseguia batê-lo em relação a experiências sexuais. Não só por isso, mas seus gemidos saíam delicados, com a voz saindo frágil – Oh, duque…!

Logo chegou ao ápice, pela segunda vez naquela noite, gozando na boca do duque, que de imediato engoliu o gozo do rapaz. Sem lhe dar folga, o duque voltou a provocá-lo. O rapaz chegou ao ápice mais uma vez, agora mais rápido que nas vezes anteriores. O duque não se importou. Engoliu novamente o gozo do rapaz, agora subindo aos beijos pela pele macia que roçava na sua.

- Duque… O-o que houve…? – o rapaz tinha receio na voz. Tinha medo de que algo ruim estivesse para acontecer e por isso estava recebendo todos aqueles agrados.

O outro não respondeu. Apenas se limitou a beijar provocantemente o pescoço do rapaz, que voltou a gemer. Então lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha, sussurrando as palavras ao pé do ouvindo do outro. Aquilo seria cruel, mas que ele podia fazer? As coisas estavam fadas a terminar daquele jeito.

- Apenas aproveite… Porque esta é nossa última noite.

O rapaz de cabelo azul gelou. Como assim aquela era a última noite? O que o duque queria dizer com aquilo? Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo dispensado sem mais nem menos. Com a voz trêmula, ele não resistiu e perguntou a razão de ser daquilo tudo.

- Sabe como é… – então um beijo provocante no pescoço antes de continuar – Eu sempre preferi mulheres. – mais um – Não é nada pessoal. – e um terceiro.

- Mas, duque, eu não… Eu não entendo… – o rapaz se desvencilhou do homem sobre si, o olhando sério – Por que eu não posso ser o suficiente?

- Desculpe… Aconteceu… Não queria que terminasse assim, mas não deu para evitar. Agora venha aqui e pare de drama. – o duque lhe estendeu a mão.

Ele não conseguiu acreditar. De repente, estava sendo posto para fora da vida da pessoa que mais lhe importava. Mas as coisas não terminariam daquele jeito. O rapaz respirou fundo e recolheu suas roupas, se vestindo e se retirando do cômodo em silêncio. No corredor, cruzou com uma garota de longo cabelo rosa, mas não prestou atenção nela. Se o tivesse feito, poderia ver coisas que não queria, como ela se dirigindo para o quarto do duque.

Mal sabia ele que ela era a razão da perda de interesse do duque.

Ela e mais três garotas, que se alternavam nas visitas. Elas sabiam que não eram únicas, estavam ali só pelo prazer. Não tinham nenhuma relação emocional com o duque, assim como ele não tinha com elas. As coisas deviam ser mantidas naquele nível, assim ninguém teria de se magoar de novo.

Os dias passaram, até que chegou o aniversário do duque. O rapaz já tinha superado parte da situação, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar o duque normalmente. Por isso, quando o convite chegou até suas mãos, a raiva o tomou. Haveria de se vingar e em grande estilo. Seria pelo mesmo mal que o duque vivia. Uma mulher.

Quando as portas do salão se abriram para sua entrada, ninguém o reconheceu. O disfarce estava perfeito. Os olhos continuavam os mesmos, mas todo o resto estava diferente. O curto cabelo azul estava longo e loiro graças a uma boa peruca. O peito liso estava com enchimento e a roupa era um lindo vestido de festa, completamente adequado para a situação.

O duque recebeu a visita com prazer e um convite para a noite. Convite que foi aceito de bom grado. Seria a hora perfeita para que o rapaz completasse seus planos. Estariam apenas os dois, mas ele estava irreconhecível, nunca o achariam. Um sorriso se esboçou em seu rosto, sinal de que aceitava o convite do duque. Satisfeito, o duque se retirou.

A hora marcada logo chegou e o procedimento foi o mesmo de sempre. Mas o duque não reconheceu a voz do outro lado da porta. Estava desabituado a ela. Então a visita entrou no cômodo, sendo recebida pelo duque com um grande sorriso. Mas o sorriso não durou muito. Logo uma dor aguda no peito fez com que o duque ficasse com uma expressão assustada. Então a moça de afastou, permitindo que o duque visse o que tinha acontecido.

O sangue lhe manchava as vestes e, na mão da visita, um punhal ensanguentado reluzia. Então o visitante levou a mão à cabeça, retirando a peruca. Quando o duque viu quem era, entendeu o que se passava. Mas a dor e a perda de sangue não o deixavam pensar. O corpo perdia forças, a vista escurecia. Então ele caiu no chão.

O rapaz de cabelo azul apenas tornou a se passar pela mulher loira, escondendo o punhal. Sua roupa estava limpa, ninguém notaria. No caminho para a saída, uma jovem de cabelo verde, curto, passou pelo rapaz, aparentemente com o mesmo objetivo. Ao chegar no quarto, um grito. Alguém tinha realizado o serviço antes. Mas só estavam os dois no corredor, ninguém a escutara.

Foi preciso que um servente chegasse, pouco depois, e visse o duque abandonado no chão, sangrando. Sozinho.

O alvoroço começou pouco depois, com todos os convidados se reunindo ao redor do duque. Então ele a viu. A jovem de cabelo verde, sua preferida, o olhando com indiferença. Ele estendeu a mão para a garota, que apenas se virou e saiu. Ele estava abandonado. Aquele era seu fim. Tudo porque fora egoísta. Egocêntrico. Aquele era o preço a se pagar.

Nenhum dos convidados o ajudou. Nenhum sabia o que fazer. E tudo acabava ali.


End file.
